The Misadventures of Light Yagami
by AzumaApple
Summary: A 'what-if' story. It puts Light Yagami of Death Note in different anime-scenarios. Hilarity will ensue when he is faced with being main characters from different animes and put through their struggles. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

~The Misadventures of Light Yagami~

Light Yagami, also known as Kira, was finally caught. Near, Mogi, Matsuda, Gevanni and everyone else of the SPK had won. After years of work, losing L, the police chief, Light's own father and countless others from the FBI and specialized task forces… It was over. After so long… Kira was caught.

Light sat in his cell. The handcuffs dug into his wrists but with his flexibility and experience with handcuffs he was able to maneuver his wrists in a way so he could reduce the pain. He was still unable to discern if it was night or day due to his blindfold and because of his arms and legs being chained there was nothing he could do to remedy that. Light sighed as he thought things over again.

As soon as news had gotten out that Kira had been captured supporters of his rallied together in a futile attempt to get him released. The only ones that were aware of Light being Kira were the Task Forces, Kiyomi Takada and Teru Mikami. Kiyomi was taken in and shown that 'Kira' was in custody, she promptly confessed to everything she knew of; Mikami was a Kira, Misa-Misa was once one as well, Light had admitted to her that he was, in fact, Kira and that she, herself, had passed judgment on criminals under the order of Light. On Near's orders Mikami was already being questioned while Kiyomi confessed. In captivity he proudly stated that the God Kira had chosen him for a brief period of time to 'delete criminals of the world'. Kiyomi's sentence was lessened to four life terms thanks to her confession; Mikami's was five life sentences. Misa Amane was once again brought in for questioning and, again, she had no memories of anything. After days of questioning Light was interrogated as to why she couldn't recollect anything. He explained hesitantly about Notebook Ownership and why Misa couldn't and wouldn't remember. Light hoped that Misa would somehow get a hold of a notebook and continue judgment since she was free for some time but under strict surgery.

Back in his cell Light heard the door open and a soft shuffle of a person walked in.

"Light?" it was Matsuda. Light lifted his head slightly to show he was listening, "I'm not sure if this- she- meant much to you but… Misa-Misa's…killed herself."

Matsuda's voice was shaky and stuffy as if he had been crying.

After a moment of silence Light spoke.

"H-how did sh-she-?" sadness broke his voice, not sadness for Misa but for himself, she was his last hope.

"She threw herself from her hotel room balcony…"Matsuda trailed off before clearing his throat then leaving with a heavy sound of the door closing and a loud click of the lock. Light's hoped were dashed.

'How did it come to this?! Why-'

His thoughts were interrupted by a cackling- familiar cackling. Ryuk.

"Ryuk? It's you, isn't it?" Light spoke softly.

"This is a fine mess, how are you going to get out of this one, Light? Any ideas?" Ryuk cackled as if to taunt him.

Light could imagine Ryuk hanging over him, with that smirk on his face with his pointed teeth bared.

"No. I'm stuck. Misa's gone, Takeda and Mikami are in jail and I'm possible on death row." Light said truthfully.

Ryuk sighed and let out a few grumbles, "Well, now I'll have to go back home"

The word 'home' resounded throughout Light's head. He thought quickly.

"Ryuk! You want to keep being amused, right? You can travel to other places, right? Get me out of her, take me anywhere and I promise to entertain you until I die." Light said quickly.

There was a silence at first followed by cackling.

"Light, as much as you humans entertain me, I can't interfere with your death" Ryuk said

"True, but you know when I'll die so before I do just bring me back here, to this place."

More silence, this time broken by loud, sinister laughter. Light smiled knowing he'd won again. It felt like killing L all over.

"Alright, hold on then, this may hurt, I wouldn't know, I don't feel it."

Soon after, Light felt a quick, sharp tugging inside of him. Not on his organs, but somehow deeper, his very core. Pain flooded him as the tugging feeling increased to a violent, heaving game of tug-o-war. Without realizing his mouth was open Light felt the air leaving his lungs in the form of a scream. The cry of anguish was long and drawn out and cut off only when he sat up violently in a soft bed . . .


	2. Code Geass: Light of the Rebellion I

Yeah, so I know it's been a while. . . Okay, a LONG while but the good new is: new chapter! To be honest, I really didn't have any intentions of writing more in this as I didn't expect anyone to read it but. . . It was read so I figured I would! Special thanks to darkness bounty for reviewing, to Daisuke and ELBwashere for putting this story on alert and to King Animaniac for reviewing, making me a favorite author, putting this story on alert and favoring this story, I am deeply honored. Thanks, guys!! And to everyone else who read but didn't review thanks to you all as well (but not a_ special_ one since you didn't review and I don't know your names to specially thank you).Without any further ado here's the new chapter!

* * *

Light took in the room quickly. Compared to the cell he was in moments ago it was plush but still dark. Considering he was in a bed he figured it to be night . . . but then again. . .

"Ryuk?" his voice sounded foreign to his ears. He slowly stood after untangling himself from the bedspreads. He felt weaker but he assumed it to be a side effect from the 'trip'. There was only one being that could possible answer that question. After a few uncertain steps he asked the darkness again.

"Ryuk?" by now his eyes had adjusted. There was a soft 'fwump' sound that caused Light to turn back toward the bed quickly. There, glaring at him, sat a black cat.

Light ignored the animal as the room brightened him. Turning to what seemed to be the doorway, Light was able to discern a scantily-clad, green haired young woman through his temporary blindness.

"Another bad dream, Lelouch?" she asked softly.

'Lelouch?' Light thought but stopped himself from correcting her. Hr still had no idea where or exactly _who_ he was anymore. He merely nodded even though the young woman seemed uninterested as she walked passed him to sit by the cat.

After a few strokes to the cat's head it seemed less angry and she spoke again. "Was it about your mother again?"

Light chose silence yet again. She looked him in the eyes. After a moment of uncomfortable silence she said: "You're not Lelouch" not a question, but a statement.

"Who are you?" Light asked in his foreign voice. Everything seemed different and Light was unsure if the woman in front of him owned a notebook.

"C.C., tell me, you sound like Lelouch and you look like him . . . you're not Sayako, either. Who are you?"

Light didn't speak again.

"His name is Light Yagami" sounded Ryuk's voice. Light looked around, confused. C.C., however, lifted the cat over her head and stared at it.

"Arthur?" she asked and the cat mewled in an indignant sort of way.

"Ryuk, nice to meet ya" his voice boomed from the cat.

Light plucked the shinigami-cat from C.C.'s hands by the scruff of his neck. A few insane looking seconds of staring intently at the cat Light decided to speak. "Where are we and why are you a cat?" he demanded and shook the cat.

Ryuk attempted his usual chuckle but it came out a meow. Another silence the only difference was this one was awkwardly funny. Ryuk cleared his throat, "I don't know, I told you, I've never moved a human like that before, it's completely random. We could be in the past for all I know"

"No, judging by this room it's the future, but I don't know where . . ."

"You're in Area 11-"

"_Where_?" Light asked quickly.

"Area 11, formerly Japan-" C.C. attempted to explain only to be cut off again.

"_Formerly_?! Who owns it?!"

"Britannia conquered it. You, Light Yagami, are in the body of the Castaway Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia"

Light dropped Ryuk (who let out an enraged hiss) and sat on the bed.

"W-why 'castaway'?" he choked out.

"You renounced your position as prince when you confronted your father, King Charles, about your mother's assassination. You and your sister were hidden to protect your identities as royalty"

"Not _my_ mother, _Lelouch's_ mother"

"Same person, Light" Ryuk said then jumped onto C.C.'s lap and curled into a ball.

The room fell silent again as Light processed the new information. "Where are we?"

"Ashford Academy, your school"

Light furrowed his brow, "Wait, if Lelouch's-"

"-Your-"Ryuk cut in.

"If my life is in danger-"

"And your sister" he interrupted again.

"-then why am I going to school?" Light finished. After a sigh, C.C. launched into an explanation of the Ashford family.

"Alright . . . and where do you fit in?" Light asked C.C.

"You and I, Lelouch, have a contract"

"Refresh my memory, what is it?"

The door opened again and let in a young man.

"Who's he?" Light asked C.C. softly.

"Your brother" C.C. said simply.

"I have a brother? Light asked and stood.

"You okay, big brother?" his apparent brother asked with concern.

"I thought I had a _sister_?" Light asked quickly, looking between the two strangers, not knowing who to believe.

An awkward silence filled the room. Light was unsure if he should trust the woman, she never mentioned he'd had a brother. . . But who else could he trust?

"Rolo, this is Light Yagami" C.C. said.

Yet again, another silence.

"I somehow ended up in your brother's body" Light half-lied.

"How do we explain this to the Black Knights? And what about the Empire?" Rolo asked C.C.

"Black Knights?" Light asked as an odd feeling of confusion took him.

The two quickly jumped into a conversation he didn't understand.

"We'll tell the Black Knights that Zero isn't feeling well. . ." C.C. replied.

"Kallen will have to know" Rolo said, "What about the students? This could be an advantage; we could always say Lelouch hit his head and lost his memories"

"Suzaku may become suspicious"

"Light doesn't know anything about everyone around here, do you?" Rolo finally addressed Light.

"No, so I'd appreciate an-"

"It may work, we could teach him about Lelouch and Zero until we have a better plan" C.C. reasoned as she cut Light off again.

The two turned and stared at Light. Little did he know, having Ryuk move his was the start of an adventure more deadly then notebooks and the backstabbing in this world truly meant death.

Ryuk jumped onto Light's should from the desk.

"Ryuk. . . I'm royalty here" Light whispered to his only 'friend'.

"No, Light, you're royally screwed" Ryuk meowed.


End file.
